


Hold On To Me

by ANGSWIN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: Four words guide the evolution of a relationship.





	Hold On To Me

[](http://uploads.im/3WoMt.jpg)

**Hold On To Me**

“Hold on to me, Miss Granger,” he commanded as he reluctantly put an arm around her to apparate with her safely to Grimmauld Place on Dumbledore’s orders.

~~~~~

“Hold on to me, Miss Granger,” he advised as he offered her a hand when she grimaced in pain while Madame Pomfrey treated her injuries after the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

~~~~~

“Hold on to me, Miss Granger,” he pleaded silently as his dark eyes threatened to fade while she worked frantically to save his life in the Shrieking Shack after the final battle.

~~~~~

“Hold on to me, Apprentice Granger,” he smirked as he helped her down from the high shelf in the Restricted Section after the ladder had wandered away on its own.

~~~~~

“Hold on to me, Professor Granger,” he slurred as they staggered drunkenly away from the End of Term staff party.

~~~~~

“Hold on to me, Hermione,” he whispered as he moved within her - bringing them both to the edge so that they could fall off of it together.

~~~~~

“Hold on to me, Madam Snape,” he murmured as they swayed on the dance floor after their wedding.

~~~~~

“Hold on to me, Love,” he encouraged as she squeezed his hand while she labored to bring their child into the world.

~~~~~

“Hold on to me, Warrior,” he suggested as he rubbed a salve of his own creation into her aching joints after teaching their grandchildren some of their favorite dueling spells.

~~~~~

“Hold on to me, Angel,” he mumbled in his great age as he slid from this world into the next.

“I will hold on to you _forever_!” she promised fervently as she kissed him gently for the last time - until she could join him in the next great adventure.


End file.
